


【邱翔】即兴操作不需要标题

by alabojiang



Category: all翔 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 孙翔 - Fandom, 邱翔
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabojiang/pseuds/alabojiang
Summary: 【扫雷】- 邱非×孙翔





	【邱翔】即兴操作不需要标题

**Author's Note:**

> 【扫雷】  
\- 邱非×孙翔

孙翔不敢置信地看着身上的人

他曲起膝盖，想把那人踹下去  
但却被一只不再稚嫩的手，牢牢钳住

邱非按住孙翔的膝盖，挑眉一笑  
他男朋友还真是喜欢给自己挖坑啊

修长的手从膝盖往下滑，邱非握住孙翔的脚踝，捞了起来，送到唇边轻轻咬了口  
孙翔的脸立刻红得快炸了

邱非进来的时候他还在洗澡，听见小男友的声音，随意披了件浴袍赶紧出来开门。谁想这混蛋进门盯着他看了会儿，然后嘴角一勾，直接把他掀翻在床上

现在混蛋握着他的脚踝向上这么一抬，翔哥什么都没有的腿间立时钻来一阵冷风

孙翔恨恨地咬着牙，伸手拽了拽胯部的衣摆  
瞪着邱非威胁得毫不掩饰：  
“你想干什么！赶紧起开！不然翔哥揍你！”

邱非闻言低低地笑了  
他偏头吻住孙翔的脚踝，伸出舌头细细舔舐着突出的球状关节

孙翔只觉一丝不起眼的痒，像水蛇般从脚踝蜿蜒而上，激起一层酥溜溜的异感。孙翔咬咬牙，抬腿就踹  
孙翔气恼但也注意着分寸，没使多大劲儿，还有意斜了角度避开邱非向外踹，结果无意间反倒把腿张得更开

邱非微微侧身，轻松躲开了孙翔的攻击。他不由笑出声，这人还真是……  
不、长、记、性。

邱非一把捞起孙翔的膝弯，身体前倾向下一压  
孙翔的身体就被彻底打开，本就没什么遮拦的下体被他年下的小男友看了个透

孙翔又羞又气，收拳就往邱非腹部打去  
邱非眼疾手快，一把捉住孙翔的手腕，压着他就吻

邱非的吻炽热狂躁，与他沉稳冷静的性子截然相反，更和他现在西装革履，严肃正经的形象格格不入

孙翔从没想到邱非会这么强势  
他和邱非交往的时候还是挑战赛，16岁的少年还没长开，带着清秀与稚嫩  
那时他总会莫名罪恶，觉得邱非那么小，那么单纯，就被拐来和他谈恋爱——呃……虽然准确来说被拐的是他  
但不管怎样，孙翔一直把邱非当小孩儿。  
说是说在交往，但是孙翔从没做过什么出格的事，顶多约个烤串打把竞技场，牵手拥抱什么的，孙翔都觉得是在带坏小朋友。连他们第一次接吻，都是邱非18岁生日时，趁他不注意，凑过来吻他的

而现在，同样是邱非凑上来吻他，却不再浅尝辄止，是天雷勾地火的炽热  
软滑的舌先只是在双唇上舔了舔，然后迅速地撬开牙关，在孙翔上颚胡乱地刮弄  
孙翔被一阵酥痒激瞬间起了反应  
邱非勾着他的舌头激烈地交缠，手上也松开对孙翔的桎梏，从松松垮垮的浴袍里钻进去，在孙翔肌理分明的腹肌上来回摩擦，顺着劲瘦的腰线一路向上  
孙翔彻底硬了

他一把推开邱非，堪堪喘着粗气，握着他的肩把人推起来，看着他认真地说  
“你想好了？”  
突出的喉结上下滚动，性感得邱非眼神一暗

邱非闻言低低地笑了  
“孙前辈”  
他凑过去贴着孙翔的脖颈，湿热的气息故意扫弄着孙翔怕痒的脖子

“我已经成、年了”

邱非抬起头，深棕的眸底风暴渐起

孙翔还在和良心谈判，邱非见他仍是犹豫，直接俯身咬住他的唇，一边吮允一边舔舐。手上一扯，孙翔松松垮垮的浴袍彻底没了作用

孙翔一惊，卧槽！？翔哥的小男票怎么比翔哥还开放？？？  
连忙扣住邱非的肩，又把他推了起来

邱非再次被打断相当不爽，眯起的眼里火光窜天

被直直地盯着孙翔不好意思地别过脸，咳嗽一声用手背挡着唇：  
“咳咳，我家里没那什么，直接来的话翔哥怕弄疼你。你……你再好好想想，毕竟你还小，这种事还是咳……”

邱非本来就被各种火烧的难受，闻言直接气笑了  
把孙翔一把按回床上，手臂撑在耳边，把他牢牢框在自己身下。  
邱非俯下身，看着孙翔笑得戏谑

“孙翔，今天就要让你看看，我到底小还是不小”

说着，就侧头咬住孙翔的脖颈，手上也不停顺着腰线一路向上，最终覆上孙翔胸前的红粒，手指一捏，孙翔就被惊出一尾短音

邱非太清楚孙翔的脾性了，趁着孙翔还没反抗，往下蹭了蹭低头含住另一边

“啊~”  
孙翔一惊连忙捂住嘴，卧槽这是什么声音！！！

邱非被那一声激得发疼  
放下孙翔的腿，一把握住他昂立的性器

孙翔被爽的挺直背，捂住嘴不让声音溢出去  
如果现在还不知道邱非什么意思，那真是枉费翔哥做过的功课！

孙翔又羞又恼，妈的，原来这小兔崽子想上他？？？  
孙翔气得抬脚就是一踹

邱非无奈地勾起唇，怎么就这么喜欢自投罗网

他放开被弄得硬体的珠粒，捞住孙翔的腿直接抬到肩上

孙翔的脸瞬间红得滴血

邱非才不管，在孙翔大腿内侧凑着鼻子嗅了嗅  
很好闻。  
只是邱非不太满意，孙翔腿上全是沐浴乳的淡香，既没有他自己的味道，更没有邱非的气息。邱非觉得，自己的人，怎么可以不沾上自己的味道呢

邱非勾起唇，顺着细腻的肌肤一路嗅到腿根，在大腿根部深深吮着

孙翔都快崩溃了，这他么什么操作啊！！不应该是翔哥在上吗？？？  
而且现在这个姿势……妈的邱非你快给我起开！翔哥没穿内裤啊你个混蛋！！！

孙翔伸出手，推着邱非的脑袋想把他弄起来  
邱非意外听话，孙翔才开始推邱非就起来了

他坐起身，居高临下地看着孙翔  
邱非今天出席活动，穿了裁剪合身的西装。介于成人和少年之间的身体，裹在黑色的西装料下，挺拔又清瘦。黑色的外套一脱，白衬衫配上黑领带，青涩单纯。  
修长的手指粗暴地插进领带，左右拉扯，衬衫很快就失了束缚，领口的锁骨削瘦好看，蒙上层薄汗有种突兀的性感，看得孙翔又是心动又是罪恶

邱非挑起眉，勾唇一笑  
俯下身，毫无预兆，一口含住孙翔  
孙翔被激得浑身一紧，想要说什么，结果一开口就是魅骨的呻吟  
邱非的眼睛黑得不见底。一想到嘴里的人是孙翔，邱非只觉下身涨的要炸了

他把孙翔勃发的器具含进嘴里，狭小湿热的口腔让柱体瞬间大了一圈。  
邱非沿着突突的青筋，用软嫩的舌尖碾压滑弄。他的动作很生涩，牙齿时不时就磕到孙翔。每当这时，孙翔就如缺水的鱼，突然一绷，低沉的喘息激得邱非想含得更深，听得更多。

孙翔直起身子，想搬开埋在腿间的脑袋。  
邱非一个吮吸，爽得孙翔差点倒回床上。  
本来推着邱非的手，也不知不觉插进邱非软软的绒发，像是抗拒又像是鼓励。

邱非察觉到孙翔的变化，双手牢牢钳住孙翔的腰，一个深喉激得孙翔浑身一抖。  
孙翔来不及搬开邱非，闷哼一声直接射在他嘴里。

邱非将口中的浊液吐在手里，粘稠的浓度令他很满意  
他凑上去扣住孙翔的下颚和他细细接吻。手上也不停，趁孙翔不备悄悄探向紧闭的后穴

孙翔一惊，躲开邱非的吻，狠狠地瞪着他  
两个都是强大强势的人。孙翔气恼邱非居然想压翔哥！！？

邱非对男人没欲望，但天知道，他想着孙翔解决过多少解决不尽的邪火

而且对于喜欢的人，总是更想要他的心。但是第一次的话，邱非还是更想连身带心，一起要个彻底  
这是他的人  
孙翔，是他邱非的人

邱非抬起头拿出杀手锏，也就是他告白成功时用的那招  
介于少年和青年之间的脸仍是清秀嫩白，邱非湿漉漉的眼睛巴巴地望着孙翔，抿了抿红艳的唇，小心地叫了声

“翔哥？”  
“你生气了吗……”

孙翔瞬间被秒得不要不要的  
邱非本就长大清秀，五官柔和，干净温润的样子一看就是那种乖乖的好学生，和叛逆风的孙翔完全不是一路。所以要不是他磐石的毅力，和眸里山岚呼啸的斗志，孙翔也不会心动。

可是现在，孙翔并没在意过的五官，却让孙翔毫无抵抗力。邱非汗湿的脸呈现出一种前所未有的柔软，软得孙翔想就这样毫无原则地宠下去

算了算了，他想要就由着他吧  
谁让翔哥喜欢呢

“咳……”孙翔咳嗽一声别过脸，不看邱非亮亮的眼睛  
“翔哥是那么小气的人吗”

邱非闻言，笑得一齿白牙，清秀的眉眼温柔到了极点  
他扑过去搂住孙翔的脖子，抱着他就亲

唉，果然还是孩子  
孙翔无奈，揽着邱非的腰，配合地加深这个吻

孙翔默许后一切就顺利了很多  
邱非压在他身上，抱着他接吻。孙翔一手揽着邱非，一手粗暴地解着邱非的衣扣  
邱非这才发现，他们现在不就是衣冠楚楚和一丝不挂吗  
虽然这种画面在他脑海里已经出现过无数次，但现在……  
邱非只觉一股热流上冲，他慌乱地捂着鼻子。  
原来看到这种画面会流鼻血是真的……

邱非起身，爆出打比赛的手速扒着自己的衣服。啧，该死！这衣服怎么这么烦！  
两人拥抱着，撕吻着。一阵混乱后，总算坦诚相见。  
邱非勾过床头的身体乳，挖了一大半，在手心捂出温度后，才探向孙翔后庭

扩张的过程并不好受，尤其对于两个都没经验的处男  
孙翔之前做的功课只记说扩张要轻、要柔，但是功课没告诉他会这么疼！  
邱非其实也做过功课，理所当然地，他的功课派上了用场。

邱非严谨地按照记忆中的标准，等孙翔容得三指进出后，才直起身，摸了把滚落的汗珠，扶着器具准备进去

柱体抵上褶皱的瞬间，孙翔身体一紧。头部被突如其来的收缩一激，吮吸的感觉爽得邱非想直接不管不顾地进去  
但这阵刺激倒是提醒了他另一件事

邱非停下动作，撑起身看着下面的孙翔，细密的汗水汇成珠粒，顺着邱非尚显青涩的轮廓滴下。  
“翔哥，有套吗”

孙翔看着他不可思议，随即很是生气  
“我怎么会有这种东西！你翔哥可是很专一的好吗！！！”

邱非闻言笑得可开心了，低头咬了咬孙翔的鼻尖，蹭着他的耳朵喃喃  
“我也没有，从没用过，只是怕你不舒服才这么问”

孙翔愤愤地薅了下邱非的脑袋，扣住他的下颚咬他的唇

邱非随手拽过枕头垫在孙翔腰下，扶着性器小心地挺进  
接下来，风暴将至……

\- END -

——————————————  
是的你没看错，莫得了  
什么？因为我不想写了呀嘎嘎嘎~ /顶锅跑  
不过事后倒是有一个 /啊~我怎么这么善良（抱住狗头）

事后，邱非抱着孙翔的腰趴在他胸口

其实未来的邱总对这个姿势是拒绝的

他更想从后面抱住孙翔的腰，把他锁在怀里，宣示主权

但是邱非觉得还是不要再挑战大他三岁的“翔哥霸权”了

毕竟日♂子长着呢

显然，邱总的判断是正确的

孙翔揽着邱非的腰，对这个依赖感十足的姿势很满意

“翔哥~”

邱非抬起头，眼睛湿漉漉

他昨晚才发现，原来卖萌或者说示弱对孙翔这么管用！

难怪之前他明着暗着追孙翔那么就孙翔都没反应。

倒是那次生病，烧得他睡眼朦胧，把来看他的孙翔当成做梦，心里又酸又暖，见人要走，不管不顾地扑上去，抱着孙翔就告白

虽然病好后孙翔忽然的疏远让他难过得整个都焉儿了。

但不久后一次KTV，看他全程没精打采，孙翔忽然把他叫出去

他还没来得及惊喜，就被孙翔抱了个满怀

孙翔身上粘了KTV的烟味儿，但是味道还是很好闻，清爽干净

孙翔不自在地抱着他，抬起手，生涩地揉了揉他的头发

惊喜得邱非心跳紊乱

孙翔静静地抱着他

邱非不敢乱动，陷在孙翔怀里小心翼翼地嗅着他身上的味道

过了一会儿孙翔终于开口了

他说

“邱非，我们在一起吧”

那一刻，山岚过境

邱非看见千万光年外，那颗最璀璨的星，为了他，堕陨成雨

后来邱非拐弯抹角，才知道自己告白时软弱又糟糕，简直一塌糊涂

但是孙翔说

他心动了

邱非趴在孙翔胸口，听着孙翔的心跳有力地搏动

忽然笑了

是啊，孙翔是这么强大，这么有生气的人啊

像是荒原的狼王，对于强势、好胜的同类，只想打败对方或是一直压对方一头，又哪里察觉得到，那故意显露的强大下，藏着的，是吸引狼王的心思呢

反是那弱小的兔子，狼王嘴上一脸嫌弃，强者的保护欲却早将兔子划入不一样的领域

结果一不小心，反被兔子扑倒

昨晚也是，起初他想硬压孙翔，孙翔拒绝得很明显

后来邱非松了力度收了桎梏，巴巴地看着孙翔，孙翔反而别别扭扭的默许了

吃软不吃硬

找到翔哥弱点的邱总，在孙翔看不到的地方勾起一抹笑

“翔哥~”

邱非抬起头，声音软软糯糯

果然，孙翔的眉眼瞬间软得一塌糊涂

邱非看着他，眼睛湿漉漉

“我可不可以叫你翔翔啊”

然鹅这次邱总失败了

孙翔直接给了他一记爆栗

“想什么呢你！这什么鬼畜的叫法！！”

邱非撇撇嘴，声音忽然降温

“可周队和江副他们都这么叫你啊”

孙翔语塞

“他们不是前辈就是同龄人，你呢，你比我还小三岁呢！乖乖叫翔哥！”

邱非只得焉了吧唧地趴回去

这回邱总是真有点不开心了

孙翔看着邱非一小只地趴在自己胸口，神色怏怏，原则什么的全都软成了水

“咳，那什么，看你这么可怜翔哥就大发慈悲破例一次。”

“不过！只准私下叫，只有我们俩的时候才可以！”

邱非闻言抬起头，看着孙翔眼睛亮亮

“好呀~”

邱非是真的惊喜

看来扮猪吃老虎，对孙翔是真的管用

不过嘛，那些人是没机会知道了

邱非把头埋在孙翔心口

在孙翔看不到的地方，背着他的阳光勾出一摸笑

\- END -

————————————

\- 我觉得邱总就是黑豹

忍耐的时候悄无声息，进攻的时候一击必中

胜利以后，叼着猎物的脖子步伐优雅。

在猎物挣扎的时候一口咬住致命之处，猎物还来不及反应，涓涓的血就带走了他的生命

闭上眼的最后一刻，是黑豹体态优美的坐姿

黑豹静静等猎物吐出最后一口气

让你平静地死去，是他最后的温柔

黑豹舔舔爪子，掀起金色的竖瞳，开启饕餮盛宴

————————————

妈诶，这段怎么这么适合囚禁play！！！

脑补一下怎么这么带感！！

好的，对邱总的印象只有前三句，后面都是瞎扯，莫要当真


End file.
